<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you by frosmxths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024854">you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths'>frosmxths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Lots Of Praise, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Everything about you—I really—really love you a lot, did you know?”</p>
</blockquote>Dongju wants Seoho to <i>know</i>— know that Dongju loves Seoho, down to every little thing, as much as Seoho loves Dongju.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/gifts">suheafoams</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(early) bday drabble for this dumb cat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongju’s not all that much a <em>romantic</em> person, he thinks—he’s not very good at making big surprises, at buying gifts that take over the room like Youngjo does with Keonhee, or at waxing poetry about someone’s eyes or the shape or their smile. He’s good at details, yes, at planning out dates and and remembering things—at giving small gifts and pretty smiles when he’s in a good mood, at giving affections even if not words, at giving kisses and demanding attention and cuddles.</p>
<p>Dongju’s a little awkward—a little too shy—the type to burst into little giggles when confronted seriously—the type to hide behind his hands when having to <em>say </em>things in front of those he loves—</p>
<p>Even if it’s things others know, Dongju has a hard time being honest—has a hard time <em>saying</em> things, a hard time talking about his love and the way in which he cares.</p>
<p>Even if it’s things he’s told Seoho before, hands held together and sleepy mumbles warm on skin, Dongju has a hard time being honest.</p>
<p>He’s better, he thinks, at <em>demanding</em> attention and time, even if he can’t quite say it—better at taking Seoho’s hand in his and whining about what <em>he </em>wants, better at hanging off Seoho’s back and nuzzling against his face, biting at his shoulder when Seoho spends time away and Dongju misses him—better at mumbling he’s lonely and wants a kiss than he is at saying he wants to be told <em>I love you</em> or at saying it himself.</p>
<p>And it’s usually fine— because Seoho’s good at <em>giving</em>, because Seoho spoils him and murmurs little compliments of love when Dongju’s clingy, because Seoho’s good at seeing what Dongju needs—good at letting him fall on his lap even if Seoho’s not all that touchy, hands on Dongju’s hair as Dongju whines that <em>he’s cold, he’s bored, he wants to stay in bed but he can’t and—</em></p>
<p>It’s usually fine, because Seoho’s so willing to give, and Dongju’s so willing to take—because they reach a comfortable middle point, push and pull until it’s all <em>right—</em>fall into place with kisses and bites, and everything is fine.</p>
<p>But, sometimes, Dongju wants to <em>give</em> too—wants to give his love in words, in praises as he kisses Seoho’s hands and lips—wants to tell Seoho about what he loves, about every little thing beautiful in his eyes—wants to tell Seoho he loves him, time and time again, hidden under the covers and kissing again—</p>
<p>Sometimes, Dongju wants to give—wants to give because he <em>knows, </em>knows that Seoho hides insecurities behind his pretty smile—hides feelings under bubbling laughter and with light steps—places himself as far away from the spotlight, whispers that he’s okay and thinks about not being enough—</p>
<p>Dongju wants to give, because he wants Seoho to know a lot of things—wants him to know that Dongju likes his hands, his voice—that Dongju likes <em>him</em>, likes how Seoho takes care of others, how Seoho gives Dongju even if he acts spoiled—wants him to know that Dongju finds him beautiful, that Dongju loves every little part of him, even when he cannot say it.</p>
<p>Dongju wants Seoho to know that he loves him—loves him a lot and to the end of the world—so he wants to use <em>words. </em>Wants to say things even if it’s embarrassing, wants to make Seoho laugh that pretty laugh of his, hide and get embarrassed because he’s not <em>used </em>to it—wants to take Seoho’s hand in his and mumble that he loves him, time and time again—</p>
<p>It takes some time to prepare himself—days of bothering Hwanwoong and even asking <em>Youngjo</em> for help—days of breaking into Hwanwoong’s room and complaining about himself and about Seoho being an <em>idiot—</em>days of Hwanwoong patting his head and softly smacking his face, quiet whispers that <em>it’ll be fine, you idiot </em>and <em>he won’t get mad, I think he’ll be happy.</em></p>
<p>Days of sitting on Geonhak’s couch, hands held together as he talks about Seoho—tells Geonhak about what he likes, about what he doesn’t—tells Geonhak that he’s in love to prepare himself, again and again and again.</p>
<p>Days of Geonhak patting his head and letting Dongju chew on his arm in thought—of Geonhak complaining that Dongju’s being a <em>sap</em>—days of reassurances because Dongju <em>thinks</em> too much—</p>
<p>Because Dongju wants to have everything <em>planned—</em>wants to figure things out before they happen so it can all go well, wants to make sure Seoho can’t run because he will most definitely <em>try—</em></p>
<p>Days until Dongju lets himself breathe, texts Seoho to invite him over with getting food together as pretext— minutes until Dongju’s climbing on Seoho’s lap, legs stretched to the side and smile on his face as he snuggles up <em>close—</em></p>
<p>“Seoho-hyung” and now they’re on the bed, Dongju straddling Seoho, hands twisting on the bedsheets as he tries to summon <em>words— </em>“you know I love you?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” and Seoho’s hands twitch <em>just </em>a little over the bedsheets as he blinks, features twisting into soft confusion. “Of course I do”</p>
<p>“Just—” and <em>god</em>, no amount of planning and <em>thinking</em> is enough to make this easy—words turning and everything all too intimate, Dongju’s face twisted in a small frown as he bites his lips. “You—you’re really pretty, too, did you know that?” and he leans down slightly, brings one of his hands so it’s on top of Seoho’s—stops it on its way to push or cover Seoho’s face, pushes it down against the bed with fingers intertwined. “I really—I really love that, you, how pretty you are—”</p>
<p>“Dongju—” Seoho voice is a little strained, hold on Dongju’s hand a little tight—his other hand’s grip turning to nothing before it comes back, shaky movements and parted lips.</p>
<p>“It’s true” a pout, eyes on Seoho’s—eye-contact with a smile, Dongju’s other hand to Seoho’s chest, light touch up to his neck, face— “Your face is pretty” light touch of his fingers up the side of Seoho’s jaw, back to his cheek, lips. “I’m bad at compliments” a little huff, a kiss to Seoho’s cheek that makes him squirm— “But I—I want you to know? I want you to know…”</p>
<p>“I already—” and Dongju frowns, presses his fingers down on Seoho’s lips—a simple shushing motion that does the trick, has Seoho looking at anywhere but him, lips pulled in an awkward smile as he breathes out a laugh.</p>
<p>“You don’t” Dongju pulls his hand away, leans down to steal a kiss—a soft brush of lips before he sits up again, holds Seoho’s face like he’s someone <em>precious </em>(because he <em>is, </em>Seoho’s precious—Seoho means the world to Dongju, he needs him to know). “You’re always hiding” he licks at his lips—Seoho breathes out, something choked that comes with a quiet noise, a push of his leg to try and get Dongju off him—</p>
<p>Dongju doesn’t let him, all his weight on Seoho as he leans down and kisses him again—kisses him until Seoho’s breathless and pliant, hands still held together so <em>tightly—</em></p>
<p>“I really like your eyes, you know?” he pulls their held hands up, places a kiss to the back of Seoho’s. “The way you smile with them” another kiss, another—a kiss on Seoho’s knuckles and on where their fingers intertwine, still. “Or how they look when you say something dumb” a little laugh, warmth of Dongju’s breath against their hands. “Or how you look at me. I really like that”</p>
<p>“Stop—” and Seoho’s free arm is over his face, laughter and smile covered—voice drawn thin and high-pitched with embarrassment, with the need to <em>hide</em> and escape from affection—</p>
<p>“No” Dongju lets himself smile, free hand now in Seoho’s hair—soft touches and pulls at black strands. “I want to tell you” he drops their held hands—rubs at the side of Seoho’s hand with his thumb, all soft and soothing and <em>kind— </em>“Can’t I?”</p>
<p>“No—” and Seoho sounds a little whiny—voice muffled and face still hidden, arm pressing down on his eyes and smile on his face even so.</p>
<p>“Too bad” voice a little lower, almost a whisper as he leans down, drops a kiss to Seoho’s wrist. “Cause I will anyway”</p>
<p>Seoho makes a noise of complaint, pulls on the hand that’s still trapped by Dongju’s, legs jumping slightly under Dongju’s weight and tips of his ears a pretty, pretty red.</p>
<p>“Why even ask” Dongju gives him a shrug, holds Seoho’s hand tighter.</p>
<p>“I like to tease you?” a little laugh, a touch to Seoho’s chest again. “It’s fun”</p>
<p>“It’s not—” but Dongju pays him no mind, only hums to himself as he brings his hand down—lets it run over Seoho’s shirt, paths all familiar and touch all too light—</p>
<p>“I really like your voice too” back on track, with another kiss to his wrist and one down his arm— “Your singing’s really beautiful” another kiss, another— “and when you speak, too” a smile against the material of Seoho’s sweater, a kiss by his elbow before Dongju sits up again. “Or when you laugh” a little breath of laugh out Dongju’s lips, a little noise of complaint from Seoho’s— “I really like your laugh.” A happy nod, absent-minded touch to Seoho’s side “I like it a lot—like you, I like you a lot”</p>
<p>Seoho laughs, something embarrassed and breathless—laughs as Dongju kisses at his wrist again, kisses at their held hands with quiet hums and soft <em>soft</em> lips—</p>
<p>“And your hands are nice, too” kisses to Seoho’s knuckles again, to the back of his hand—warm breath a caress as Dongju speaks. “I like holding them” a smile against Seoho’s skin, words mumbled when Dongju kisses him. “Or when they hold me, I really like that too” Dongju drops their held hands again, reaches out with the other to pull at Seoho’s arm— “I like how they feel on mine” a pout when he can’t pry the arm away, a light bite at Seoho’s wrist. “How they feel on me”</p>
<p>And Dongju’s smile is something playful when Seoho breathes out another laugh—twists so he can hide his face on the pillow, cheeks and ears turned red and smile so <em>so </em>bright—</p>
<p>“You’re also hot” a playful sigh, hand on Seoho’s neck and everything <em>warm— </em>“Your body’s nice” Dongju leans down again, nuzzles against the junction of Seoho’s neck and shoulder with a smile—a whisper— “I like to feel it against mine a lot—or looking at it, too, I like it a lot” a kiss to Seoho’s neck—a kiss to his pulse that makes Seoho laugh bubbly and pretty again—a bite that makes Seoho complain before Dongju moves away. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Dongju—” voice thin thin <em>thin—</em>a little shaky even through his smile, everything warm and as relaxed as it’s tense—</p>
<p>“<em>Seoho</em>” Tone playful, hand pulling at Seoho’s wrist—soft but <em>firm</em> in its hold— “Let me see you” a pout, all exaggerated and teasing—voice bordering on a whine as he leans in <em>close— </em>“You’re so pretty, please? I want to see you”</p>
<p>Seoho laughs—laughs out a complaint that’s more noise than words—but he still lets Dongju pull his arm away, lets Dongju lower it on the bed so <em>kindly—</em></p>
<p>“I really do love you” Dongju kisses at the side of his face—the corner of Seoho’s lips—kisses soft and lovely until Seoho’s a mess of giggles, eyes shut tight and body shaking and so <em>so warm—</em> “You’re so—” a breath, a second to catch his words—get himself back together. “So kind to me, always take care of me” another kiss, Dongju’s hand to the back of Seoho’s hair. “Spoil me lots, even when I’m needy” another kiss—another another <em>another— </em>“You give me so much—so kind and pretty and—” Seoho’s breath hitches, bangs falling on his face and laughter so so <em>cracked </em>and— “I like—I really like you—I like so much about you,” and his voice lowers to a whisper—something warm <em>warm </em>and shared like a secret against Seoho’s neck, jaw— “Everything about you—I really—really love you a lot, did you know?”</p>
<p>And Seoho lets out a wet laugh—breathing so shaky and soft and staring to <em>shatter—</em></p>
<p>Dongju pulls on his hair—pulls with a whine and with bites to the side of Seoho’s face—pulls until Seoho laughs out a sob and lets himself be moved—lets Dongju’s lips fall over his and kiss words and fears and <em>fears</em> away—</p>
<p>“Love how you make dumb jokes” another kiss, words a shared whisper against hot <em>hot </em>skin— “Love how you let me kiss you—let me hold you and—” another another <em>another—</em>kisses to Seoho’s lips, nose, cheeks, <em>face— </em>“love you—love how you’re always so kind—how you make others happy, make <em>me </em>happy” and Seoho’s <em>crying</em>—crying through cracked laughter and with tiny <em>tiny </em>sobs— “You make me so happy, did you know?” a smile, another kiss—sped-up breathing and held hands—teeth to skin and then lips again. “Make me feel loved and pretty—” and Dongju laughs, soft and in <em>love </em>and— “Pretty like you—love you, everything about you—" another kiss—one that’s just a little longer, a second too short and too much all at once— “Even when you’re annoying, I love you”</p>
<p>And Seoho <em>sobs, </em>something a little loud and a little <em>raw—</em>pulls Dongju back down for another kiss—a kiss that’s breathless and loving and so <em>so much—</em>a kiss that Dongju returns with kind touches, with hands held together and with running fingers down Seoho’s front, side—</p>
<p>“You—” Seoho’s voice is still broken—laced with tears and remnants of laughter, smile bright and pretty and so <em>so </em>loving— “You’re being too much—” a giggle that’s painted with tears, laughing breaths that shatter and are yet so <em>beautiful</em>—</p>
<p>“I’m not” another kiss—one that masks Dongju’s tears, too, one that masks way too many feelings and yet lays them <em>bare— </em>“I’m just—I just want to tell you—tell you so much” and there’s Seoho’s bright and teary laughter, warm against Dongju’s <em>everything</em>, warm on his skin and heart and <em>thoughts—</em></p>
<p>“You don’t need to” and their held hands let go, Seoho’s arms coming up and around Dongju’s neck—pull him in for another kiss, another, <em>another—</em></p>
<p>“But I want to” Seoho pulls him down—pulls Dongju until he’s falling on his side, hands on Seoho’s shirt and lips brushing through tears again and again <em>and— </em>“I want to tell you” a whisper, a pout. “Because I love you”</p>
<p>“I love you too” breathless—and then another kiss, another whisper— “I love you a lot” Seoho’s hands to Dongju’s hair, soft touch and softer laugh— “Thank you”</p>
<p>And it’s all pretty through tears—all pretty broken voice and broken whispers as Dongju kisses him again with Seoho’s name on his lips—all pretty tears and quiet laughter as they kiss kiss <em>kiss again—</em></p>
<p>“You’re embarrassing” Dongju’s voice is a whine, a broken whisper—pulls a laugh out of Seoho again, something pretty and glass-sharp and clear—</p>
<p>“Says who” a teary smile, a kiss—</p>
<p>“Me” another kiss, another smile. “And you love me” a small smile, a sniffle as he bumps their foreheads together. “So I’m right”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Seoho sighs, rubs at his eyes—sniffles and nuzzles against Dongju’s neck, just a second— “You’re right”</p>
<p>And the words are all still broken at the edges—broken and pretty where they shatter like stained glass shards—all beautiful and bright bright <em>bright—</em></p>
<p>Another kiss, a whisper of love—hands held together and breathing all gone—gone with a kiss, with a touch—gone with their voices and hidden <em>hidden </em>under warmth and the colour of love.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/frosmxths">twt</a> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>